Edward Who?
by October Rayne
Summary: what happens when bella gets amnesia and cant remember anything involving Edward and what happens when everyone decides to go along with this and Jacob decides to take advantage of it?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Who?

Chapter One: Summary

It's been a little over a month since Edward left. Ever since he's been gone Bella's been basically a zombie. Charlie didn't know what to do so he had Jacob start spending time with her hoping it would bring her out of this. Bella's gotten used to Jacob being around all the time, but she still hasn't gotten over Edward. In that short amount of time Jacob has become a werewolf and Bella knows everything. The pack accepts Bella and Bella's friends (Angela, Ben, Eric, Mike and occasionally Jessica) all accept Jacob as well.

Jacob is very in love with Bella, and even understands what she's going through. And despite everything he still loves her more than anything. He even transferred to Forks High to be closer to her.

Our story picks up October 20th.

Chapter Two: The Accident

"Bella, hunny whats wrong? Bella?" Jacob noticing how upset she'd gotten since the last bell.

"nothing I'll be fine." Bella said while walking to her truck, and trying to hide her face from Jacobs gaze.

"Bella who was that girl standing with Jessica, and what'd she say to you?" Jacob asked while trying to be a gentlemen and open the door for her.

"That girl was Loren Mallory, and I can already tell you anything she said was mean, spiteful and completely horribly hurtful" Angela said walking up to them with her boy friend Ben.

"She said Edward left because I wasn't good enough for him, and I was just a temporary distraction and he had gotten bored with me. That he was never really in love with me it was just a lie and he was just using me." Bella said with tears running down her face.

"Hey lets go back to your place, I'll help you clean, we'll make dinner then just relax okay?" Jacob said hugging her to him. She nodded lightly and he helped her up into the cab of the truck then quickly climbed in him self.

Bella kept getting more and more distraught on the way home. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward, as Lorens harsh words ran through her mind on repeat, never stopping, more hurtful each time, and making her cry harder with each word. Jacob kept trying her to pull over, but she just kept driving. Bella's tears started making her vision blurry as the truck began to swerve. Between the rain and her tears Bella couldn't see anything and lost control of the truck.

The next thing Jacob new he was waking up, sore as hell and the truck had a tree going through the dash board. Thats when he remembered the accident, Bella had been crying so hard that she lost control of the truck and before he could grab the steering wheel they hit a tree. He looked over to where Bella was sitting she was unconscious and bleeding from her head badly.

Jacob finally found Bella's cell phone in her pocket and called the ambulance and her dad. The ambulance was on its way and Charlie was going to meet them at the hospital along with Billy and more than likely Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i know i havent updated in awhile but i'm not sure how i really want my story to go so far, i have an outline of how i want the story to go, i really need to know your opinions on how it's going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Diagnosis**

(Jacobs P.O.V.)

Once we arrived at the hospital they rushed both Bella and I in to the ER and started assessing the damage done. I was (of course) fine and more worried about Bella than my self. Bella was still unconscious and now had stitches in her head. No one would tell me anything about her condition because I wasn't family, I was about to loose it when Charlie, Billy, and Sam arrived and the doctors finally started talking.

"Officer Swan I hate to have to say this but we wont really know whats wrong until she wakes up, we know she does however have a mild concussion, and that could cause some memory loss possibly permanent or not, but like I said we wont know until she wakes up." he said looking at Charlie.

"and how will we know if she has memory loss or not?" Charlie asked.

"well a lot of times it comes from mentioning something she would normally recognize right away and she doesn't remember it all, or she could not even know you, it just really depends, but if she does suffer from memory loss she shouldn't be forced in to remembering it, it could cause more damage that way." the doctor continued.

"So if she forgets something we should just work around it, and warn everyone else to do so as well?" Charlie asked confused.

"honestly yes, her memory could have blocked it out for a reason, it could have been a painful memory that her subconscious blocked out trying to protect her from herself. Has Bella recently suffered from any traumatic experiences?" the doctor asked while writing on Bella's chart.

"um well you know the Cullen's left right?" Charlie stammered out uncomfortably.

"Yes why?" looking as if he didn't seem to get the relevance of this.

"Well Bella was dating Doctor Cullen's boy Edward, and well he broke up with her while they were in the woods, and he kind of said somethings to her that hurt her really badly and she really hasn't been the same since then." Charlie explained.

"that's actually what she was upset about when she had the accident. This girl at school brought it up and said some stuff about it and she got really upset and was crying, I tried to get her to let me drive but she wouldn't." I said looking down at my feet.

"Well with that kind of stress it could cause some pretty bad repercussions but as I said earlier we'll just have to wait till she wakes up. You all can go in and sit with her just have a nurse page me when she wakes up." The doctor said as he walked away.

We all walked in to Bella's room and waited, after a few hours my dad and Sam left and it was just my self and Charlie. It was kind of tense. I couldn't tell if he blamed me for the accident or not. I was honestly afraid to ask, but I knew I had to.

"um Charlie, I really am sorry, and I really did try to get the wheel away from her, you know I love Bella and I would never want this for her." I said looking at Bella and avoiding his gaze.

"Jacob I don't blame you for this, I know it's not your fault. Honestly in my opinion it's Edwards, he's to blame for all of this." Charlie said. And then we both saw it, Bella's eyes flickered. She was waking up.

"Bells?" Charlie said.

"Bella hunny?" I said hoping she was okay.

"Hey? Why am I at the hospital? What happened?" she said confused.

"Bella we got in a car accident remember?" I said hoping she did.

"oh yeah I was upset because of Loren saying something. What'd she say to get me so upset?" Bella asked.

"Some crap about Edward." I said kind of tensely.

"About who?" Bella asked confused.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I said.

"Who's that? Wait isn't he that doctors kid we use to go to school with, and your family had that strange legend about them?" Bella said looking kind of confused about why we were looking at her strangely.

"um Jacob I need to talk to you outside for a moment, then one of use needs to go get the doctor to let him know shes awake", Charlie said while walking to the door, "Be right back Bella,"

"it's a miracle!" Charlie said once we were out of the room.

"yeah now lets just hope it's permanent. Okay how about I talk to her, she'll open up to me more, while you go talk to the doctor?" I said wanting to see what exactly she did remember.

"okay."

"Bells", I said as I walked in and sat beside her bed, "are you okay? You remember everything okay?"

"yeah, oh you mean because I said that about the strange legends? I said that for Charlie's benefit, I know its not just some silly legend don't worry my memories fine." she said smiling and then reached over and held my hand. "are you okay? I'm sorry we got in the accident, I really shouldn't let Loren get to me like that."

"Bells I'm fine, remember it takes a lot to injure me now, I've just been worried about you, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I said holding her hand.

"Jacob, I'm fine, there was nothing you could do." she said then leaned over and kissed me right on the lips, it was amazing, it felt as if the earth had stopped spinning and all there was, was Bella and I.

"wow." we both said starring right at each other.

"Bells I think we just -"

"i know I felt it too."

"so you're okay with it?"

"yes. Jacob I love you I know I have for a long time I don't know why it took all of this to show me that I did." Bella said as she leaned over and kissed me again. We jumped apart as her dad leaned in and told me to come out in to the hall.

"okay so the doctor says he'll alert the school to whats happened, as of tomorrow morning it will be as if Edward and Bella's relationship didn't exist. Can you go let everyone on the reservation know?" Charlie said looking at me curiously.

"yeah that's fine. I'll just say goodbye to Belles then go."

"okay good, I'm just going to go check her out and we'll leave, oh if you want you and your dad should stop by for dinner there's a game on tonight." Charlie said walking off.

"I'll ask him." I said walking back in to the room.

"what was that about?" Bella asked as I came back in to the room.

"oh your dad wants me to go let everyone on the reservation know you're okay and ask my dad to come up for dinner and watch the game with him." I said sitting beside her on the bed.

"are you going to be staying for the game too?" she asked looking up at me.

"not for the game no", I said smiling at her, " for you yes." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"good." she said before kissing me back.

"okay I've got to get going but I'll see you in a little bit I promise, I love you." I said giving her a quick kiss then leaving.

"i love you too" she said as I walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

(Jacobs P.O.V.)

After I had walked out I went and found Charlie talking to the doctor, the doctor had agreed with us on letting Bellas memory come back on its own, even though Charlie and i both agreed that we didn't really want her memory of Edward to come back.

Once the doctor had filled us in on how Bella needed to take it easey for a few days before going back to school and while she's home resting all the students and teachers were going to be notified to not even mention the Cullens around her, from this point forward the Cullens would not exist. Charlie had already called Renee and Phil and told them everything, Renee was already loging in to Bella's Email account and deleting every conversation they'd had about Edward (amazing how eager they were to erase Edward), he then asked me if on my way home if i could stop by the house and make sure everything involving Edward was gone, i already knew from what Bella had said that Edward himself had already taken care of that but i'd just stop by to make sure. If this was going to work we'd have to take every percaution nessasary.

Once i got to Bella's i immediatley went up to the familar room and started looking around, but to my surprise there wasnt really anything involing Edward to find. i looked through her closet, her camera, her cd's, her photo album, and finally her computer, but there was nothing involving Edward or the Cullens. After a quick double check over everything i went to the reservation to fill everyone in on what had taken place.

As i arrived on to the reservation i faized in to wolf form and called a pack meeting at my house. Once i got home i changed in to some nicer clothes (yes i actually do own more than just sweats and shorts.) informed Billy of everything that was going on and agreed with Charlie and I on the whole not wanting her to remember (no big surprise there), he loved that Bella and i imprinted, and he ofcourse wanted to go up to Charlie's for the pack finally arrived twenty minutes later and i repeated what i had just told Billy. Everyone was happy about having another imprintee in the pack (well everyone except Leah), they all were more than happy to pretend that Edward didn't exist, and they all loved the idea of Bella and i dating. They said that after hearing my thoughts on how in love with her i was it was about damn time she and i started dating, and i couldn't agree more.

Shortly after our pack meeting Billy and I left for Bella and Charlie's. I didn't know why but i was as nervous as if it was my first date, i had called Bella before we left she said she had told Charlie and he was thrilled, overly thrilled in fact, but that didn't change the fact that i was still incredibly nervous. It was like i was going on my first date. which okay i hadnt been on my first date yet, but i know that this wasnt going to be it, Bella deserves so much better than this. i just didnt know what our first date should be just yet. With Billys social security and disabbility coming in now we had more money so i could make Bellas and my first date pretty speicial.

When we finally gotten to Bella's and Charlies we were greated at the door by Charlie wearing a huge grin on his face. He pulled me n and hugged me in to a tight hug then whispered in my ear.

"you know i always wanted her with you right?"

"I know, thanks Charlie." i said stepping out of the slightly awkward hug. "um wheres Bella?"

"up stairs, doctor doesn't want her up moving around so much, you know with the mild concussion and all. I picked up a tv and dvd player for her, and you know we have that net flix thing and she has the movies up there. I also got you guys a bunch of sodas, junk food you anything you could think of, oh and the pizza should be here soon." Charlie said stumbling over what he was saying, i could tell he was really trying to make things comfortable for me and Bella.

" thanks Charlie, i think i'm just going to up and join Bella." i said turning around and walking up the stairs.

As i was going up the stairs i heard Bella on the phone with Angela reasuring her that she was alright, and she'd be back at school soon. I knocked lightly on the door and heard Bella say a quick goodbye to Angela before letting me know i could come in.

Bella and i spent the majority of the time we hung out holding eachother, kissing, not really talking, but for some reason we were okay with that. It wasn't awkward for no one to be talking, us just laying there on her bed watching a movie me holding her close to me just felt right.

Eventually in the closeness Bella fell asleep, and started mumbling in her sleep. I leaned down to listen and heard her saying my name at first, i smiled at that. Bella kept repeating it, "Jacob, my Jacob," then i heard a familiar name that had that smile gone just as fast as it had appeared "Edward," wheather i had her heart or not in her dreams Edward appeared. I didn't want to but i had to do something so i shifted just enough to stir her awake.

"Oh hey sorry Jake i didnt mean to fall asleep on you." Bella said siting up a little and whyping the sleep from her eyes.

"No its okay." i said a little more tensely than i should have.

"Um is something wrong?" Bella asked picking up on how tense i had gotten.

"Can i ask you something?"

"Ofcourse."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"When we were at the hospital."

"What do you mean?"

"Well scene, when i asked you what was said with Loren to make me so upset, and you said something about Edward Cullen. Why?"

"you were talking in your sleep."

"Yeah i do that sorry,What was i saying?"

"You were at first saying my name, Jacob, my Jacob, and then you started saying Edwards name, and then you woke up."

"Oh. Well babe i'm sorry, but it wasn't like that, i promise." she said while leaning up to kiss me then laying back down on my chest.

"I know, Baby i know," i said stroking her hair and thinking of how close a call that really was.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long guys, but i promise the next chapter wont take so long, please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay i know this isnt a chapter and to anyone who's reading this i'm sorry i havent updated alot has happened in my life and i'm just now getting back to me, i want to start writting again, but i need some ideas so far for the next chapter i want to do something with halloween, it'll be halloween in the next chapter, any ideas please message me, oh and i'm debating bringing Edward in within the next few chapters so if you have any ideas for that message me please.

Love you all

~Miyu~


End file.
